narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Bhav Uchiha(Dojutsu)
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the following dōjutsu you are applying for. :A) Mangekyō Sharingan :B) Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan :C) Rinnegan 2. How will your character awaken this dōjutsu? Do they meet all the canon requirements? How so? : ' The course that Bhav Uchiha took to unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan was one that spanned a long period of time. So I will tell you from the beginning: '''Bhav Uchiha was born in Kirigakure to an Uchiha father and an unknown Kiri female who died during childbirth. He also had an younger brother, Daichi Uchiha, who was four years younger than himself. At the age of 11, Daichi managed to unlock the Sharingan. Bhav who was 15 at this time, had not obtained the Sharingan yet and was very jealous of Daichi. So he set out on a quest to find a way to unlock the Sharingan. On this quest, Bhav met a fellow Uchiha clanmen, Omega Uchiha. Omega and Bhav became partners and started travelling together. But Bhav did not know that Omega only befriended him because Omegas Mangekyo Sharingan's light was fading. So Omega planned on taking Bhavs Sharingan and restoring his light. But unbenowest to Omega, Bhav still had not unlocked the Sharingan yet. Some time later, Omega challenged Bhav to a friendly sparring match. During the match, Omega started using lethal techniques and planned on killing Bhav. Bhav finally figured out what Omega was trying to do and told him that he didnt have the Sharingan. Enraged Omega beat Bhav down and left him on the brink of death. Omega told Bhav to meet him when he had the Mangekyo Sharingan. Just as Omega left, Bhav unlocked the Sharingan. Bhav also became bent on revenge and wanted to kill Omega Uchiha. At the age of 18, Bhav returned back to Kirigakure (Daichi had already unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan) and learned that Yagura had become Mizukage. He also learned that Yagura wanted to persecute all the Kekkai Genkai users in Kiri and had already captured his father. So Bhav found his brother, Daichi and together they fled the village. But Yagura did not want them to escape so he sent the best ANBU members she had to capture Bhav and Daichi. The ANBU members quickly caught up to the Uchiha brothers and confronted them. During the fight it seemed like Bhav and Daichi would defeat all the ANBU members and escape with their life but Daichi got overwhelmed and was killed during the fight. Bhav, who watched Daichi be killed, was emotionally shocked by the death of his brother. This shock sparked something inside of Bhav and the Mangekyo Sharingan emerged in both of Bhavs eyes. Enraged, Bhav slaughtered the rest of the ANBU members with his newfound power. After killing all the ANBU, Bhav rushed to Daichi's side. Bhav, who already knew about the consuming darkness that comes with the Mangeko Sharingan, decided upon taking Daichis eyes. So Bhav took Daichis eyes and quickly preserved them. As Bhav obtained the Mangekyo Sharingan, he also obtained the technique kamui in his right eye and {thinking} in his left . Mangekyo Sharingan takes the form of three outstreched tomoe that are in the shape of a pinwheel. Also three small dots are visible between each of these outstreched tomoe. 3. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected dōjutsu? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : ' First of all, Bhav Uchihas Eternal Mangekyo Sharingans colors are switch, similar to Sasuke Uchihas. Also Bhav has Kamui in his eyes and he uses it to create his own style of combat. Secondly, Bhav utilizes his own fighting style that is dependent on the abilites of Kamui and {}. For instance, Bhav can 'store' shuriken and other various tools in other dimensions and quickly summon them to the field . He can also use Kamui and Shinatsuhiko in conjenction. Bhav could teleport behind and opponent and then immediately use {} to slice the opponent in half. This combo is very hard to dodge because it is very unexpected and is very quick to use. Also Bhav can use Kamui and {} in a defensive aspect as well. When an opponent attacks Bhav, he can easily teleport the attack to another dimension and save himself from a major attack. If the attack is a physical attack than Bhav can use Shinatsuhiko to cut it in half thus dodging the attack. A major downfall of this fighting style is the amount of chakra it consumes. If he uses it more than his limit (which can be increased by training), he is vunerable to death. He can also attack his opponents in the other dimension by teleporting the opponent to the dimension and manipulating the dimension to attack. For example, Bhav would teleport his opponent into the other dimensioin that is already equipped with boxes and spikes. Then, by manipulating the boxes and spikes, Bhav can wound or even kill an opponent. Bhav really depends on Kamui and {} and if somebody could take them away, Bhav would be at a great disadvantage. Thirdly, I want am going to make two major storylines for Bhav. One is going to be the rivalry between Omega and Bhav. Omega Uchiha and Bhav Uchiha (EmperorSigma's character) are going to have many battles over the course of their rivalry. I also want this rivalry to be unique because Bhav wants to kill Omega and Omega wants Bhavs ocular powers.The second is that Daichi survives and he wants his eyes back from Bhav. But Bhav is saving them so he can restore his light when he overuses his eyes. Fourthly, Bhav awakened a very rare and unique technique in his Mangekyo Sharingan eyes. He unlocked {} which is the highest form of any Wind Release Jutsu. I had Bhav unlock {} over Amaterasu because Bhav is more adept at using wind release over fire release despite him being an Uchiha. Also Wind Release is Bhavs affinity and his moniker is "Bhav of the Wind Currents". Fifthly, Bhav will use his Mangekyo Sharingan to get revenge on Omega Uchiha. Omega Uchiha left Bhav on the brink of death and also challenged Bhav to face him when he had the Mangekyo Sharingan. So Bhav and Omega will have a major clash in which the victor is yet undecided (EmperorSigma and I are going to have a RP battle to decide the winner). UchihaBhav ( Admin Decision Category:Dōjutsu Applications